Information Analysis Corporation has developed a microcomputer-based clinical database system, MEDLOG, which is of great potential usefulness in medical research. Our purpose is to modify, adapt and improve the MEDLOG system to meet the specific needs of arthritis and other chronic disease researchers. This work will be done in association with the ARAMIS program based at Stanford University. The Aramis program uses the unique TOD computer system on an IBM mainframe at Stanford University. MEDLOG provides TOD-like capabilities on low-cost microcomputers. The ARAMIS group wishes to transfer research data management work to the MEDLOG system, but many improvements to MEDLOG, identified in Phase I of this project, are needed to make the system fully suitable for the requirements of arthritis research. The Phase II effort will incorporate the requirements identified in Phase I into the MEDLOG system. The result of this work will be a low-cost, advanced computer system for medical research, particularly in chronic disease areas. The improved MEDLOG system is expected to find a substantial market, since it will enable researchers to computerize and analyze their clinical data using affordable facilities they can control and understand.